I never imagined
by DuringMyDarkestHour
Summary: AU; Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia stumble across each other in college, will they rise above what their friends think and be happy? or will they fall apart?
1. The odd meeting

**Wow, I'm really stormed here, three fanfics at once but the ideas keep popping into my head and I just have to keep writing, not one of my best, mainly because I wanted this chapter out of the way and I had to rush it, I promise I won't fall behind with updates; AU**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Criminal Minds, or their characters;**

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were juniors in college, Penelope knew exactly who he was, who wouldn't know who the 'famous' Derek Morgan was, the star quarter back, the fastest who ran track in the college, and of course a complete and utter hunk. But Derek didn't have the slightest clue who Penelope was, he'd never even seen her around before, until one day they were both in one of the computer rooms and Derek was having trouble getting his computer to work.

'God dammit! I have an assignment due in today, I need this to work! Stupid piece of shit!'' Penelope just sat across from him laughing to herself. ''You think this is funny?'' he asked frustrated. Penelope went all shy and turned around to see if anyone was behind her ''Who me?'' she asked nervously. ''Yeah you'' He grunted. ''Well erm, you could always try you know, turning the switch on..'' she giggled. Derek looked at the plug socket and realized his mistake.

With embarrassment he tried to apologise to this girl ''Hey, eh I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, I'm Derek, Derek Morgan.'' He reached out his hand for a handshake. Penelope got really nervous and tried to steady her hand for the handshake. ''I'm Penelope, Penelope Garcia.'' She said mimicking him. ''I'm a junior here, I erh..'' Derek had no idea how to have a conversation with this girl, she seemed so nice, and sweet not like the girls he was used to being around. ''I know, so am I'' she said, understanding that he was struggling. ''Really? I've never seen you before.'' He was so confused, did he blank everyone or something? Penelope just smiled.

As the two got deeper into the conversation, Derek began to ease and he even smiled a few times. Penelope instantly thought to herself 'Wow, he's talking to me, he's even got an award winning smile, what's happening, is this real?' ''So what you working on there?'' Derek asked Penelope. Penelope really didn't feel like explaining the theory that she was writing so she decided to turn the conversation back to him. ''Nothing really, you have a really nice smile by the way.'' Penelope froze, did she really just say that? Oh god, she knew he was going to run away now. He chuckled and was amazed, did he really just receive a compliment that wasn't 'you're so hot, nice muscles?' ''Thanks, you're really sweet.'' He said out loud, not meaning to.

Before too long, Derek's football team came in dragging him to practice, he didn't even realise that he was late, he was so intrigued by Penelope, he almost didn't care. Derek always needed something clever to say and so he shouted to her 'I'll catch you later sweetness.'' Before he was dragged off by his football team. Penelope however was dazed, she was just called 'sweetness' by Derek Morgan himself!

XXXXX

Penelope was sat on a bench where she would normally go and read books on coding when she wasn't in class, it was in the middle of hedges and an apple tree was right behind it, but instead of books she was trying to solve a rubix cube. ''Why are these things so damn hard!'' She heard a chuckle from behind her and looked up to see Derek Morgan standing there again. ''Looks like this is my area of expertise this time.'' He sat down beside her and took the rubix cube from her hands, in under 3 minutes he'd solved it, Penelope didn't even care anymore, she had never been so close to such a chocolate god in her entire life and she wasn't planning on taking her eyes off of him.

Derek really had no idea what was going on, but this girl she was just so magnificent, so magical, he wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to startle her. She was a little bigger than the girls he normally dated but that didn't even matter to him, this was better, she had curves, and her cleavage was just mouth watering. He also loved her quirkiness and how she wasn't afraid of stating her opinion. He could stare at her all day but decided to do something better.

'Penelope?'' he said, she looked up at him''I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again tonight?'' her eyes went huge and she barely gasped the words ''yeah, of course'' once again they were in a conversation all of their own and they both couldn't wait for that night.

XXXXX

It turned 7pm and Derek hadn't met her back by the bench, she was beginning to think that this was a joke and she should run, but then just as she was about to leave Derek turned the corner. ''I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a situation.'' Penelope laughed as she saw his shoes didn't even match. They both looked down and laughed together. ''I thought that maybe we could have a little late night picnic?'' he said holding the basket up. Penelope's heart dropped, she still didn't believe any of this was real.

They walked along railings by the beach where they decided to have their picnic, the place they chose was wonderful, they had a great view of the beach but their food wouldn't get sandy. Derek smiled as he poured Penelope a drink.

An hour or so passed and they had packed up the picnic and were about to head home when Derek all of a sudden stole Penelope's shoe, ''catch me if you can'' he chuckled running along the beach. Penelope shouted ''No fair, you're the fastest guy in college!'' he slowed his pace down completely and stopped, Penelope crept up behind him but he was too quick, he turned around and started chasing her. They laughed as they ran across the beach together.

Derek finally caught Penelope and grabbed her between his arms; they tumbled to the ground together and were facing each other. It was just such a perfect setting. Derek kissed the top of Penelope's head and said ''This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship baby girl.''


	2. Too much to lose

**I'm going to update everyday if it kills me, so here you go chapter 2; OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Criminal Minds, or their characters;**

They stayed in that position for a while before Derek decided that it was best if they started to head back to campus before it got late. Penelope of course didn't want to move, she had dreamed of this moment for what seemed like forever, nonetheless she did what was right and agreed.

When the two of them got back to campus, there was barely anyone in sight, just a few people wandering around, ''I had a great time with you tonight Penelope.'' He admitted. ''Me too'' she smiled; he kissed her on the cheek before saying goodnight and watching her walk away was a wonderful sight, no woman should be allowed to move their hips that way, he didn't know why but he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he couldn't stay away from her.

Moments later Penelope disappeared in the distance and out of nowhere popped his annoying, bratty, skinny assed girlfriend, Samantha. Derek was only with Sam because she was a cheerleader, and all of the football players were into dating just cheerleaders, Derek had no idea why... they were moody, demanding and constantly fawning all over guys with muscles. ''Hey baby'' she said placing a wet, sloppy kiss on his mouth. Derek didn't answer or return her kiss. ''What are you doing out here all alone?'' she asked squeezing his muscle. He yanked his arm away, ''God you're so annoying, can you not just be around me without squeezing my arms?'' He yelled at her. She began to cry.

Derek sighed, he didn't know what had gotten in to him, but he did know that he wanted to get rid of Sam. ''look, Sam I'm sorry okay I really just don't feel like this relationship has meaning to it, we're just together... I mean, when did we even decide we were dating?'' Sam sniffled, and got angry ''5 months ago you asshole! If this is your way of breaking up with me then good! Because I was getting bored of you anyway.'' She began to walk away and stopped, turned around and said ''Oh and Derek? Mark is a really great kisser.'' With that she was gone.

You'd think Derek would be annoyed, or even a little upset that his girlfriend had cheated on him with one of his best friends but he wasn't in the least bit bothered, as he climbed into bed that night all he could think about was Penelope, she was driving him insane and she was nowhere near him!

XXXXX

The next day Derek woke up feeling fresh with ideas, he hadn't written a song since he was 14 but ever since Penelope had come into his life, too many song lyrics had made their way into his brain, and he sat down at the table and started writing.

Penelope had trouble sleeping at all, she couldn't actually believe that Derek Morgan wanted to be friends with her, and better yet had actually nicknamed her and kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye, when Penelope first joined college she had trouble making friends at all, well besides her boyfriend Josh and a few geeky friends like herself. But none of those were like Derek, Josh was a little bigger around the waist than she was, and he had slick, black, greased hair, he wore taped glasses and smelt like hand sanitizer. He was the type of guy that would normally make friends with Penelope, not Derek!

Speaking of Josh, two minutes after thinking about Derek, Josh knocked at her door. ''Pen-elope,'' he said. She really hated this nickname, but went with it anyway. ''I saw you with that Morgan guy yesterday, and I don't like it.'' Penelope took a deep breath, ''we're friends Josh, he's not trying to kill me, you don't need to protect me from everything, I've told you this before.'' Well, she spoke those words too often, she knew that Josh cared and always said he'd protect her, but if it did come down to her being attacked, she knew he would run like a baby. ''He's using you, they all do eventually they take turns with dares, at who can find the ugliest girl and make her fall in love with them, I've seen it.'' Penelope couldn't help but feel offended, even her own boyfriend just called her ugly. ''Josh I don't care what you think, Derek's not like that! He actually cares.'' Josh laughed ''Please, all jocks are the same Pen, and until you stop talking to him, we're done.'' He said before walking away.

Penelope couldn't help but feel relieved; she had no idea why... but she longed to see Derek again, and so she left her dorm and made her way to his, trying to avoid all of the Jocks and Cheerleaders talking about her behind her back.

XXXXX

A month had passed since Derek and Penelope had met, and they hadn't spent a day apart so far, which started to worry the football players, they didn't want to be friends with a guy who was friends with a geek, and not just ordinary friends, these two were inseparable.

Penelope laughed as Derek tackled her to the floor, ''You need to remember to dodge baby girl'' he laughed back, they were on the football field and Derek was trying to teach Penelope something about football, which she still didn't understand. ''I'm no good at this, I'm normally a hide behind a computer screen playing MORPG's all day, not a football player.'' Derek smirked, ''we can change that'' Penelope was lying on the floor, and Derek slumped down beside her.

He began tickling up and down her back, and Penelope couldn't lie, she enjoyed this. Her feelings for Derek had grown from a cute little crush, to what she believed was love, she wanted to tell him she really did but Derek was the best friend she had ever had, and she wasn't going to ruin that and return to the lonely girl. She had no idea that he reciprocated these feelings, but was in denial.

''baby girl?'' he asked, ''yeah hot stuff?'' she replied, ''would you dance with me?'' Penelope turned to face him, ''but there's no music...'' Derek laughed, ''then we'll make some.'' So there they stood, slow dancing together in the middle of the football pitch, Penelope lowered her head onto Derek's shoulder, and he pulled her close.

After about five minutes, they stopped, staring into each other's eyes, there was no sound out because it was 10pm, ''I love you Derek'' Penelope blurted out, 'no, no god no!' she protested in her mind, why had she said it? Why? He looked at her smiling, ''Meet me by the bench in an hour?'' he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Penelope's heart was racing; did he really want to keep talking to her after that? Well, she didn't really care now she had to go and sit at the bench waiting, she got about half way there, and noticed Derek wasn't going to his dorm, he was heading for the stands by the football pitch where all of his friends were sitting watching the two of them dance, she went around the back to be avoided and sat so she could just hear them talking.

''Derek, Morgaaaaaan boy.'' Shouted Mark, who was obviously drunk, Sam was sat on his knees and they had just finished making out when Derek arrived. ''You finished with the geek yet?'' asked Ronnie, ''Yeah Morgan, you coming back to us?'' said Jamie. Derek coughed, ''Penelope just told me she loved me and I-'' he was cut off, ''OOOO, Derek and the geek sitting in the tree, this is fucking freaaaky.'' They all started chanting it, ''Shut up you guys.'' Derek laughed, embarrassed.

Penelope couldn't deny that she was a little hurt, although Derek had told them to shut up, so that comforted her a little bit. Derek didn't want to lose his friends, but he did want to be with Penelope, no matter how hard he denied it so he decided to just play nice with his friends, and act like the old Derek, knowing it would get him to Penelope sooner.

''So have you two had sex yet?'' said Ronnie, Penelope's heart jumped to her throat, she wanted to know what Derek was going to say next, but was scared. ''No.'' Was his plain and simple reply. The team members all looked at each other, ''You know what that means right?'' Ronnie said, they all laughed before chanting ''Pull the pig, pull the pig, pull the pig.'' Over and over again, getting louder each time.

Penelope was sat on the edge of the seat, she felt like she was going to burst with tears, is that all his team cared about? She kept calm waiting for Derek to shut them up again, but he did no such thing. They continued, Derek thought about shutting them up but then knew he would lose his friends, he thought to himself 'I can make this work, keep my friends, and have Penelope' The team kept getting louder and Derek eventually shouted ''Alright, Alright! I'll pull the pig!'' Penelope burst into tears then and there before running away, she hated Derek Morgan, and she never wanted to see his face again.


	3. Make up or break up

**This is going to be the last chapter guys, I promise I'll do something else with this story soon if you want; chapter 3;**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Criminal Minds or their characters;**

Derek went to go and meet Penelope not five minutes after, he felt terrible for what he said to his friends, and he was just trying to fit in. Of course he wasn't going to 'pull the pig' because Penelope was anything but a pig, plus he would never force her into something she didn't want to do, but he did want to kiss her, and that was his intentions for the night.

He had quite the shock when he turned up and Penelope wasn't waiting for him, she was always waiting for him usually... he just guessed that maybe she had gone to gussy up, and decided to sit and wait... and wait, and wait, it turned 11pm and Penelope still hadn't turned up, Derek was getting worried, so he decided to go and investigate, he headed through her dorm and knocked on her door.

There was no answer, 'where the hell is my girl?' he thought, and laughed at himself for calling her his girl, well that was hopefully the plan.

XXXXX

Penelope had cried all of her tears into Josh's shirt, and he was cuddling her, all she could think about is what Derek had said, and the fact that Josh was right about guys like him, all they did care about was finding the ugliest girl they can, and making them fall in love before breaking their hearts and laughing about it. She didn't mean to do it, but she couldn't help herself, she needed to feel loved, so she brought Josh's lips down to hers, and he responded rather eagerly.

Their tongues entwined, and Penelope broke the kiss and just hugged him, she didn't love him but she wasn't about to be a loner all over again. The kiss continued and the two of them sat there on the sofa in the break room when Derek walked in, Penelope hadn't seen him but he watched her shoving her tongue down Josh's throat and he knew he'd lost her... did he ever have her?

Derek called over for Penelope to turn around and when she did, she shot him the evilest of glances in history, he felt hurt by her glance, what could he have possibly said or done? She seemed so happy when they were together before.

XXXXX

A week passed and Penelope still hadn't talked to Derek, he was so lost without her, instead of sitting with his team for everything, he sat as close to Penelope as possible, which made her feel sad, and uncomfortable, but what annoyed him most is that everywhere she went, Josh went.

He even followed them to a drive in film and sat in his car behind theirs, he watched as Josh held her tight watching the film, and he couldn't help but think 'that should be me.'

The following Monday, Derek was about to take his seat next to Penelope and Josh stood in front of him, ''Morgan, stay away from my Pen-elope... she doesn't want to see or talk to you, she told me what happened, I was right you know, about guys like you, trying to worm your way into bed with the ugliest girl you could find, I warned her.'' Derek was confused, and angry at this fucking guy stopping him from having what he wanted most. ''What? I didn't sleep with her, or even try to... I love her.'' Josh combed his greasy hair, and said ''Of course you do, that's why you told your friends you were going to 'pull the pig' right when she was listening.''

Derek ran out of the classroom, he needed air, she'd heard him? He was furious with himself, and with his 'friends' for not telling him that Penelope was right behind him, and making him say those cruel, gross words he would of never ever said if they would of just shut up.

He didn't return to his class, instead he waited patiently for Penelope to come out at the end of the lesson, obviously Josh by her side. ''Penelope'' he called as she walked down the corridor. ''Baby girl, please listen to me.'' Penelope sighed and carried on walking. He grabbed her by the arm, alarming Josh but he just stood there, 'her hero' she thought to herself. ''Derek, get off of me.'' She said calmly. ''We need to talk, you've been blanking me for the wrong reason.'' Penelope shook her head, ''No Derek, I've been blanking you, because you're a jerk, a cold hearted jerk.'' She pulled her arm away and carried on walking.

Derek couldn't do this anymore, he didn't even care that he looked like a fool to anyone walking past, ''Derek'' called Ronnie, ''Man, you look terrible, where the fuck were you last week, you missed practice!'' Derek slammed his fist into Ronnie's face, ''did you know? Did you fucking know she was behind me?'' Derek screamed, hitting him over and over again. ''Fuck Morgan stop!'' shouted Mark, as he dragged him off of Ronnie. ''What the fuck are you even talking about?'' he asked.

Derek realised his friends didn't know anything, but he was still pissed off at the fact they made him say things he didn't want to say. Ronnie lay on the floor, he couldn't move, he was seriously hurt. ''Penelope! She was on the bench behind us when you made me say I'd 'pull the pig', she fucking won't talk to me.'' Mark laughed, ''Oh come on Derek, you're not still obsessed with that freak are you?'' The next thing Mark knew, he and Ronnie had both been admitted to the hospital, they were both completely unable to move.

''DEREK MORGAN!'' a voice shouted, it was the dean. He shouted even though Derek was sat on a chair right in front of him... ''YOU PROVOKED A FIGHT? WITH TWO MEN?!'' he kept on yelling and yelling, before finally Derek snapped back ''YES, I fucking well did! They deserved it, Mark and Ronnie knew my girl was behind us when they made me say things I regret saying, and Mark also fucking stole my last girl, so don't you DARE say that I'm in fucking trouble here.''

The dean sat on his chair and looked at Derek in the eyes ''You will go to the hospital, to pay them a visit and apologise, then you will come back here, and pack ready to go back home to Chicago, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'' Derek didn't even care, he didn't want to be here anymore, he needed to go home. ''Yes.'' He replied before leaving for the hospital.

XXXXX

When he got back from the hospital, Derek began to pack to go home; this was his last night in college, with Penelope. He all of a sudden heard a knock on the door. His guidance councillor walked in and said ''Derek, although you don't deserve it, come downstairs, your friends, well whatever friends you have left, have prepared a going away party for you.'' Derek was surprised to know this, but went and did as he was told.

When he got to the hall, nearly the entire College was in the room, it was packed, and they'd all come to say goodbye to him? Why he thought?.. He was first approached by a few cheerleaders, and a forgiving friend Ronnie, he tapped him on the shoulder and said ''I did ask if you could stay man, I told dean it was my fault but he wouldn't listen, I'm sorry.'' Derek nodded, ''It's okay, It's time for me to go anyway.'' They exchanged smiles before something caught Derek's eye, it was Penelope, she'd come to say goodbye, well she'd come to see the goodbye party at least.

Derek remembered that he had written a song about her and he wanted to sing it to her before he left, so he asked for a guitar and five minutes on the stage, and he was granted his final wish. He stepped up to the microphone and sat on the stool that had been placed next to it. He sighed and then said ''Erm, Hello everyone, I firstly wanted to thank you all so much for this, I know I've been a jerk, and I don't deserve it but thanks, and secondly I just wanted to sing this song to you. Well, one of you, you know who you are baby girl.''

After about 3 minutes of an emotional song, stating how Penelope had captured his heart and made him a better person, everyone was suddenly sad to see him go, he walked into the hallway outside of the party to get some air and was suddenly approached by a girl. He turned around to see it was Penelope, but she wasn't alone, Josh was with her, which means she was still annoyed with him, or that Josh was really clingy.

''Did you mean those words?'' Penelope asked, looking straight at him. ''Every single last word, baby girl, you mean the World to me.'' He saw the briefest smile on her face and Josh just rolled his eyes, ''I want to explain to you what really happened that night you over heard us talking.'' Penelope couldn't exactly deny him that considering it was his last night, she walked out the door with him and they began walking towards the beach where their true friendship began. They stopped in the spot where they had fallen to the ground.

''I just first want you to know that I'm the sorriest a person can be sorry Pen, you mean everything to me.'' She smiled and said ''I know'' He sighed and went on to say how it happened, but as he opened his mouth, hers clamped around his. He pulled back shocked from her actions. ''Pen, I-'' he was cut off, ''Ronnie and Mark told me the entire story before they made the arrangements for the party.'' Derek sighed with relief, wow his friends had actually done this for him after what he had done?

Derek sighed again and softly brushed against Penelope's lips again savouring every moment he had left with her, the kiss was perfect to both of them, he cupped her face and then lowered her to the floor, they lay there and kissed and cuddled for hours, and then daylight approached. It was time for Derek to go home.

When they got back to the college, they were still in their party clothes, Derek had ordered a cab, and when it arrived Penelope and Josh stood watching as he placed his last bag in the back of the cab, Derek walked up to Penelope and hugged her tight before moving his forehead down to hers, he whispered ''I love you baby girl'' she replied ''I love you too'' he pulled away knowing that Josh was there, and as he was about to get into the cab Penelope ran after him, he turned around and kissed the life out of her, he kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. ''Don't go'' she pleaded. He kissed her softly one last time and cupped her face, ''I'll miss you'' he said, before getting into the cab.

The last memory of Derek , Penelope had was him waving out the window, he dropped something on the floor and Penelope went to go and pick it up, when she did she saw that it was his favourite chain, that his dad had given him before he died. She knew then that she would never love someone as deep as she loved Derek Morgan.


End file.
